Here Again
by GollyLikeWoah
Summary: One-Shot. It's angsty. Maggie broke up with Alex, this is the aftermath. Happy ending. Our girls are together. Obviously, because who do you think I am? A Supergirl writer?


**This is my first time writing for Sanvers, but I'm not new to the fandom that's for sure! This is angsty as hell but stick with me till the end. I promise it'll make up for… Well the pure angst.**

 **Side note: This is actually a personal piece I wrote that wasn't based on Sanvers or any other fandom. But I read through it today and it seemed like I had subconsciously channeled Alex Danvers. So I made some changes and here you go.**

* * *

Alex sat silently and wondered how she got here again. She was doing so well. She was happy. She was happy with Maggie, until everything went to shit. Maggie broke up with her, Maggie, the love of her life, broke up with her and left her alone. Left her without saying anything other than _"I can't do this anymore, I'm sorry"._ It's been one week, four days, fifteen hours and twenty-eight minutes since that day. Not that Alex is keeping count or anything. Kara has tried to cheer Alex up by movie nights and copious amounts of food and sweet pastries. It doesn't work. But Alex appreciates the effort.

So Alex sat silently and wondered how she got here again. She was doing so well and now here she sits with a bottle of whiskey in one hand and the other hand gripping her knee. She's breaking, she's breaking and she feels so alone. Her back is against the wall of her empty apartment, the only sounds are her sobs echoing off the walls. Alex's eyes are puffy and bloodshot, a combination of no sleep and a lot of alcohol. She's crying harder than she ever thought she would. She keeps crying, she keeps drinking, she keeps shaking. Her heart breaking. Her heart broken. She has never been good enough for anyone. She's never come first. She's always been second to Kara, as long as Kara isn't hurt who cares about her? No one. No one cares.

J'onn kicked her out of the DEO when he saw her throwing herself into a training course built only for Kara and himself to train on. His own heart broke when he could hear and feel the torment that his earth daughter felt. He had told her to take some time off, a week, at least. Alex didn't argue, Alex didn't care.

Alex is surrounded by at least two empty whiskey bottles and it isn't even 7pm. She can't stop the tears and she hates herself for it. She's curled up into her body so tightly that breathing is difficult, her knees pressed so hard to her chest, she can feel her ribs pressing into her from the pressure. She starts to bring the bottle up to her lips but a hand stops her. Alex's entire body tenses up.

" _Alex"_

There, in front of her eyes, is Maggie Sawyer, her eyes puffy and bloodshot.

"M..Maggie?" Alex whispers, her voice cracking,

"I'm a fucking idiot Danvers" Maggie's own voice cracking, she lowers herself to the floor so she's crouched in front of Alex. Before she knew what she was doing Alex launched herself into Maggie's arms. Maggie managed to steady herself, before moving her legs so they were stretched out in front of her, Alex in her lap. Alex cried into her shoulder, her hands fisting Maggie's shirt and holding onto her tightly as if Maggie would float away.

Maggie had ran. She figured out she was in love with Alex Danvers and she ran. She drank herself into sleep and she cried every day they were apart. Maggie had done some soul searching and she was ready. Ready to be vulnerable, to love fiercely, to love hard. To love Alex Danvers as she deserved to be loved.

It's been one week, two days and thirty minutes since Maggie called herself a fucking idiot and it's been one week, two days and thirty-two minutes since Alex threw herself into Maggie's arms.

They needed to talk, Alex needed answers and Maggie needed to be honest. At least, they know, they're in this, fully, they're in this together. Because they love each other and that's what matters. Their relationship may not be perfect. But it's theirs to love and to cherish.

* * *

 **I felt this was rushed but I did my best. So tell me your thoughts, feedback would be appreciated.**

 **#Sanversmatters**


End file.
